A Fallout Adventure
by Cabbage8Man
Summary: Want a story about people who fall in love and end up living happily ever after? Well then you're reading the wrong story. Let's just say that this story consists of swords, magic, and evil. Give this story a shot, what do you have to lose? P.S. I had to shorten this story for class. Enjoy!


This story may contain the following: vulgar language and graphic violence. If you wish to avoid these types of things then I suggest you stop reading now. I am putting up this warning beforehand so that those who wish to avoid these things may do so. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

 **A Fallout Adventure**

"What do you mean something came up?!" the Cabbage Man exclaimed at Eyeplante, getting angrier by the minute. "What the hell happened?!"

"Well you see, uh, sir," Eyeplante nervously muttered, "there was, uh, a situation that uh made things a bit comp–"

Crack!

The room went silent for a moment, as if trying to understand what had just happened. It was then that Eyeplante realized what had just happened: he had just been shot in the stomach. He managed to look down just before the blood started to pour out. That's when the pain started to register with his body, his mind. Eyeplante wanted to scream with every fiber and being in his body, but he didn't. He didn't care about losing his voice, or even being seen as a coward in front of his men. He stopped because he knew exactly what Cabbage Man was capable of; after all, he had witnessed it firsthand. While he was known for being a powerful dark wizard he took pleasure in using manmade weapons as well.

"I don't want any more excuses you piece of shit, I want results. Next time I won't be so merciful, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir" Eyeplante managed to say while in excruciating pain.

Since Eyeplante happened to be friends with Cabbage Man – or something like that – he waved his hand around and healed up his gunshot wound. If it would've been anyone else he shot then he would've let them continue to suffer.

However, despite not getting an actual answer, Cabbage Man knew what (or who) Eyeplante was talking about: Fallout. And he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Fallout, honey, are you awake yet? It's almost 2 in the afternoon."

Despite having a rough night's sleep, Fallout smiled; he recognized that beautiful voice right away: his wife Anna. Tomorrow was their 12th anniversary since the day they both said "I do" so why wouldn't he be wearing a smile on his face? After all, they went through so much to be together with the recent tragic war and whatnot. They lived in a small, yet cozy cabin – which they managed to build in just a few weeks from scratch – a few miles from the nearest village because they enjoyed their privacy. They would walk to the village everyday for work; Fallout was a handyman while Anna taught the students at the local school. Money came scarcely but it was more than enough to get by; after all, they had each other.

"With a beautiful voice like that, how could I sleep any longer," he replied, greeting her with a good "morning" kiss, and then gently embracing her. She felt warm and soft, her touch was just perfect to him.

After embracing each other for a moment Anna left for the kitchen leaving Fallout to get dressed. While he was getting dressed he heard someone knocking at the door. By the time he was dressed and went out to the living room he was greeted by his wife chatting with a strange man he's never seen before. While it was common to have visitors at their cabin, they were familiar with everyone in town. In addition, everyone knew who they were as well.

"Fallout, honey, this gentleman is passing through and apparently got lost while in the woods," Anna explained while twirling a finger in her hair. "He was just asking if we could part with some water so he could make it to town."

"Yeah that's no problem, let me see if I can find something to put it in for you," Fallout answered cheerfully as he headed to the kitchen.

Fallout wasn't an idiot; he knew there was something that didn't feel right about the man. That's why he rushed into the kitchen; he wanted to rid of the stranger as soon as possible. While his wife would say that he tended to be paranoid at times, she knew that he was only looking out for what was best for the both of them. After all, it was always better to be safe than sorry; especially when you were dealing with a mysterious stranger who reminded you of death himself.

"There's that damn container," Fallout mumbled to himself "now I can get this damn guy out o–"

Thud!

Fallout dropped the container and for what seemed like an eternity – even though in reality it was only a few seconds – he froze into place. With everything he's dealt with in his life, he knew when something bad had just happened; that's how his wits became sharpened over the years.

Fallout bolted back into the living room to find the source of the noise and that's when he saw it: Anna on the floor with a dagger sticking out of her chest, blood profusely spouting everywhere.

It was too late for her; Anna knew it, Fallout knew it. Anna was quickly dying in their log cabin house (the house they built and lived in together for almost 12 years) on their bear skin rug (the bear that Fallout killed when it tried to attack Anna) that was nicely placed in the middle of the living room. He ran over and held her in his arms tightly.

"No, no, no, no, no," Fallout whispered while tears started to fall from his eyes, "this can't be happening, no please God no."

"Fallout," Anna struggled to say while coughing up blood "I will always love y–," is all she could manage to say before her heartbeat beat for the last time.

Fallout then held her and cried for about an hour before no more tears would come out. The love of his life, his whole world, his everything, was forever gone. Not just gone but taken; stolen by that son of a bitch! Why would anyone want to hurt her? All she's ever done was help those out in need and not once ever asked for anything in return. Why would someone do this to her, to him? That's when Fallout noticed the bloodied envelope that was held by the dagger still in Anna's chest.

With great difficulty Fallout pulled the dagger out of Anna's chest and threw it across the room. He quickly, but anxiously, picked up the envelope to reveal the contents that were inside. A neatly folded bloodied note was found inside that read the following:

 _Fallout,_

 _If you are reading this then I'm assuming that your wife was recently murdered, after all, how else would you be reading this? While I am not the man who murdered your wife I was the one that had it all arranged. Why would I do such a thing to you, a proud and beloved person throughout all the lands? Someone who would do anything to lend a hand to the less fortunate or those in need? One reason: simply because I can. Although if I had to pick an additional reason I suppose that it would be because you possess something that I want. Now I'm not going to tell you because what fun would that be. Here's what I will tell you: if you don't give it back to me in one month (which is more than reasonable) then I will personally slaughter every village I find until I get it back, understand? I look forward to seeing you once again._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Cabbage Man._

It's been three weeks since Fallout ventured on his quest to find Cabbage Man. He had almost given up hope until he found someone by the name of Nuggets who knew exactly where Cabbage Man's fortress was located. You see, Nuggets' entire family was murdered by Cabbage Man and his men (without hesitation). The reason for such a tragedy was to simply show people not to get on his bad side. When Nuggets found out Fallout's intentions of Cabbage Man's location he had only one request: he was able to accompany him. Fallout reluctantly agreed but ensured Nuggets that he couldn't guarantee his safety. Nuggets didn't care, he just wanted to see Cabbage Man's corpse.

While Fallout was known for his fighting skills – mostly with a sword, bow, and even hand-to-hand combat – he wasn't one to start a fight. However, this time was different; he was out for the blood of Cabbage Man and whoever was sent to murder his wife. He didn't care who or why they did it; all he knew was that they were going to pay.

After about a week of traveling together, Fallout and Nuggets finally managed to reach the outskirts of Cabbage Man's fortress. Once you traveled North through the 100 miles of forested swamps it wasn't hard to miss; how could it be when it was the size of a castle on steroids? While Fallout and Nuggets discussed plans of an ambush on Cabbage Man, they found them pointless since Cabbage Man would be expecting them. Not to mention the fact that Cabbage Man was also a dark, powerful wizard. In fact, Cabbage Man was monitoring their entire journey towards his fortress with an evil grin.

"Eyeplante, my dear boy, it appears our guests will be hear shortly," Cabbage Man said with an evil grin, "what do you say you go and greet them a 'special' welcoming."

"Yes sir, I think that's a wonderful idea. In fact, I have just the thing."

Without any other ideas in mind – and still quite furious and full of rage – Fallout, followed cautiously by Nuggets, went straight to the door and started banging it.

"Cabbage Man, you son of a bitch! Open up this door right now! I have yo–"

Before he could finish his sentence something stopped him. It wasn't the fact that he just called the most powerful dark wizard a "son of a bitch" or that he was about to blow a gasket; it was something he smelled. Weird how something such as an odd, yet familiar smell could stop your vocal rampage. No, it wasn't the smell of a flower that reminded him of his recently murdered wife nor how the gentle breeze reminded him of her gentle touch; this was a different odor. The moment he realized what the odor was he knew it wasn't good.

"Nuggets! Ruuunnn!" Fallout tried to warn Nuggets, but it was just a moment too late.

The odor that warned Fallout about impending disaster was an oil-like substance. However, in this case it was a clear liquid which made it much harder to distinguish. When you're on your way to challenge a powerful, dark wizard and his assassin comrade you definitely want to be on your toes; but sometimes even that's not enough.

Eyeplante used his favorite long bow – which he oddly named Death Strike, who knows why – and shot the flaming arrow right into the foot of Nuggets, pinning him directly into the ground that was about to become a burning inferno.

Nuggets let out a blood curling scream while he was being roasted alive. Fallout desperately tried to put out the flames with his cloak but no matter how hard he tried it only seemed to make things worse. In the midst of trying to save his friend – despite Nuggets' blood curling deafening scream – Fallout heard a laugh come from above. When he looked up he saw the man who murdered his wife: Eyeplante! And he was laughing! Eyeplante was laughing while his friend was being burned alive!

A moment later Cabbage Man appeared next to Eyeplante, looked down at the still burning Nuggets, and then joined in the evil, demented laughter. When Fallout appeared to get more furious it only made Cabbage Man and Eyeplante laugh even more.

"I see you've met Eyeplante, Fallout," Cabbage Man managed to say while still laughing, "did he make a good first impression? He's my number one comrade after all."

"CABBAGE MAN! I swear to God I'm going to kill you and your lap dog!" Fallout yelled at the top of his lungs, all while clenching his fists so tight that they started to change colors.

"Ah yes, my dear boy, I've heard THAT one a thousand times," Cabbage Man replied in a bored tone. "Very well then, I suppose you might be some fun for a while." And with that statement being said the door was opened and Cabbage Man and Eyeplante disappeared from the overlooking window.

Fallout hesitantly went inside the fortress while drawing his sword. Despite being more furious then he's ever been he knew that he had to be cautious because there could be traps laid everywhere for him. There weren't any traps, but he wasn't aware of that. He knew that Cabbage Man was quite clever; after all, this wasn't their first encounter. When they did first meet Cabbage Man was still learning how to control his powers. However, that was before Fallout had met Anna, the love of his life. Ever since their last encounter Cabbage Man had wanted revenge, so he waited until he became all powerful and mighty before finding Fallout and getting the ultimate revenge.

After climbing hundreds of stairs and searching countless rooms, he was finally greeted by someone, but not whom he thought it was.

"Lap dog, eh? I prefer the term 'loyal friend,'" a mysterious voice that came from the shadows said. "Then again, look at the mouth that it's coming from; someone who couldn't even protect their own 'beloved' wife."

Fallout knew who it was: Eyeplante. He had never encountered him before and knew nothing of what he was capable of; but that didn't matter. This bastard murdered his wife and he was going to pay with his; that's all he needed to know. With that thought he charged Eyeplante with his sword drawn. Eyeplante easily dodged his attack and counter attacked with a punch to his gut which sent him stumbling a few feet. Once more he tried to attack the murderer but was easily countered yet again. Eyeplante knew that Fallout's rage was taking over and was making him attack in such a clumsy matter.

"Is this all the 'great Fallout' has to offer in a fight?" Eyeplante asked very unimpressed. "I've fought wild chickens that have put up more of a fight than you are right now."

"Let's see a wild chicken do this," Fallout smirked as he threw his hidden dagger straight at Eyeplante. While he didn't suspect a surprise attack he managed to dodge the dagger that was aimed right at his face. However, right as he turned back around he was met with a staggering kick right to his groin. Who said Fallout had to fight fair anyways?

Eyeplante screamed in pleasure with the pain he felt.

Just kidding, he screamed in pain. I just wanted to mess with the readers.

Eyeplante screamed so loud that it could be heard a hundred miles away. Wouldn't you if someone kicked you so hard that it felt like your balls just shattered into a million pieces?

Despite almost going deaf from the screams coming from the murderer Fallout went over to Eyeplante and started punching him as hard as he could all while yelling at him. He punched him in the face, the chest, anywhere his fist landed; and when it landed it landed hard. Fallout punched Eyeplante so much that the skin of his knuckles got torn off. Finally, just to ensure that he was really dead Fallout grabbed his sword and plunged it right into Eyeplante's throat. His wife's murderer was finally dead. Now to find Cabbage Man.

Cabbage Man was quite sure that Eyeplante would have taken care of Fallout, but it seems that Fallout has gained even more fighting experience. No matter though, he was still no match for Cabbage Man. He heard Eyeplante's scream – along with everyone else within a hundred miles – but made no effort to aid him. He felt that this would teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

When Fallout finally managed to find Cabbage Man (which took a while since, as I mentioned earlier, his fortress was like a castle on steroids) he was lounging around in is throne eating a slice of pizza, just as causal as he could be.

"It's nice of you to _finally_ join me, Fallout," Cabbage Man said with apathy in his voice. "I'll say this one time: give me what I want or I'll start slaughtering every village until I get it."

Fallout wanted to thrust his sword right into Cabbage Man's throat and be done with it. However, he knew he couldn't cover the fifteen yards, even at full speed, before Cabbage Man thwarted his plan. He must have read Fallout's mind because while he was thinking of the pleasure he'd receive from dismembering the dark wizard he managed to cast a spell that caused partial paralysis of Fallout's body. He couldn't move his legs to save his life; all he could do was move his upper body. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to move until he gave Cabbage Man what he wanted, he slid it across the room to Cabbage Man who picked it up instantly. The joy on his face was like seeing a young child reunited with their family for the first time in months. In fact, he almost literally jumped for joy when he finally got it.

Cabbage Man then went behind a mysterious curtain and started to mumble some indistinct words and then BAM! What sounded like thunder hit the room scaring the hell out of Fallout because it was a bright sunny day outside. Weird colored smoke started to pour out from behind the curtain and when Cabbage Man reappeared he was with someone else.

"Fallout, I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife Ivory. She has helped me become the magnificent stud magician that you see before you today. That is until she was trapped in that."

Fallout couldn't believe that someone would actually want to be with Cabbage Man, much less marry him.

"He's an evil, demented son of a bitch!" exclaimed Fallout at Ivory. "How in the hell can you love someone like that?"

"How do you think he became that way?" Ivory winked with a wicked smile on her face. "I'm so proud of what he's become. However, it's unfortunate for you because now he's going to finish you off once and for all."

With that being said Fallout's paralysis was instantly gone and he was able to fully move again. He wasted no time drawing out his sword and charged at Cabbage Man. He knew that he had to be careful and he wasn't going to let his rage take over him this time. When he approached Cabbage Man instead of attacking him head on he dove right past him and then attacked him from behind knocking him down.

"You've gotten better I see," Cabbage Man said with a smile. "Unfortunately for you it's not going to be good enough." And with that he jumped right back to his feet as if nothing happened and used his telekinesis to throw a table directly at Fallout, throwing him across the room. Without waiting for him to recover Cabbage Man charged at him using his own dark sword. He could've killed Fallout in an instant but he chose to have some fun. After all, he enjoyed the use of manmade weapons.

The battle of these two souls went on for what seemed like hours, perhaps even days. Cabbage Man used his magic here and there to keep things interesting, but for most of the fight he just used his sword. He didn't care about fighting fair; he just didn't want to die of boredom from a long enduring sword fight.

However, things took a turn for the better – or worst, depending on how you looked at it – when Cabbage Man started to talk trash, again. It was around the time that he told Fallout his only regret is that he wasn't able to see Fallout's face when he held his newly dead wife is when Fallout started to win the fight. Uncontrolled anger is a dangerous thing; but controlled anger can prove to be quite useful, especially in a fight for your life.

"You… will… fucking… die!" Fallout yelled as he was swinging his blade madly at Cabbage Man, with his last swing nearly cutting Cabbage Man's arm off.

In too much pain to concentrate to heal himself, Cabbage Man was in a vulnerable position. Before Fallout cut this evil bastard's head off, he had to know something.

"Why did you kill my Anna, Cabbage Man?!" Fallout asked trying to keep his anger under control. "Why didn't you just kill me and leave her alone?"

Cabbage Man, who started to cough up blood from the wound, looked right into Fallout's eyes and said "Because I can, ha ha ha ha ha."

Fallout had had enough; he raised his sword, and brought it down. He envisioned this moment since his wife was murdered. This was it, it was finally over.

That's when he felt it: a slight prick in his stomach.

When he looked down he saw what had caused it. There was an arrow sticking out of his stomach. He couldn't believe that this had happened, how could this have happened? Cabbage Man was still sitting on the floor bleeding out, there's no way that he could've used his powers to attack him, not now. Then he looked up and saw Ivory standing across the room holding her own cross bow.

"You didn't really think that I was going to let you kill my husband did you, Fallout? I rather enjoyed the fight but did you really think that you were going to win?"

He couldn't believe it; he was supposed to avenge his recently deceased wife, not die like he was now. There's no way this is supposed to happen. At least Cabbage Man would be dead soon too; at least he had accomplished that.

As he started to bleed out against the wall next to Cabbage Man he noticed Ivory crossing the room. He thought she was crossing the room to finish him off, but she had other plans. She walked right over to Cabbage Man and it appeared as if she was healing him. How could this be, he thought only Cabbage Man knew how to do magic?

Seeing the bewildered look on Fallout's face Cabbage Man told him "I taught my wife how to do this before she was trapped, in case something like this were to ever happen."

In just a minute or two of Ivory healing him Cabbage Man was back on his feet fully healed like he never almost lost an arm. He also seemed to really enjoy Fallout bleeding out, how could he not, he was a sick demented being.

"Any last words, Fallout, before I take your life away?" Cabbage Man asked curiously with a smirk on his demented face.

"I wi–" is all he could manage to say before Cabbage Man plunged his sword right into Fallout's skull, instantly killing him.

"Well what do you know, sometimes the bad guy does win," Cabbage Man said while laughing hysterically covered in blood.


End file.
